The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power generation systems, and, more particularly, to a fuel gas compressor system.
Syngas fuel, including blast furnace gas and coke oven gas, is widely used for generation power plants with gas turbines systems. For example, the gas turbine system may include one or more combustors, which may combust the fuel to produce hot combustion gases. The resulting hot combustion gases may then be used to drive one or more turbines. Generally, the fuel (e.g., blast furnace gas) supplied to the combustor of the gas turbine system must be supplied at an elevated pressure.